sunsetbayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Craig
|death cause = |nationality = American |occupation = Student, Atlantic Ridge University Assistant Operating Manager, Rogue |residence = Cliffside Condominiums |family = Craig |parents = Tyler Craig (father) Rocky Johnston (father) Unnamed Woman (surrogate mother) |siblings = Aria Craig (half-sister via Tyler) |spouse = |romances = Joshua Sutherland (dated; 2010-2011) Troy Gates (flirtation; 2010) LJ Winters (flirtation; 2010) Ciara Rowland (kissed; 2010) |children = |grandchildren = |grandparents = |aunts/uncles = |nieces/nephews = |cousins = Triton Lovell |relatives = |friends = Zita Stewart Hayden Lovell Adam Parker Drew Spencer |enemies = }}Thomas "Tommy" Johnathan Craig is a fictional character residing the in fictional town of Sunset Bay. He is written by Nikki Petrie and has been portrayed by model David Peters since 2012. The character was previously portrayed by model James Ellis from 2010-2012. Characterization Polite, caring and loyal, Tommy is the boy you want to take home to your mother. Unlike his half-sister Aria Craig, Tommy much prefers to stay firmly out of the spotlight, instead taking a desk job and studying to become a lawyer, rather than follow in his father's footsteps and become an actor. He has been offered to model several times, thanks to his impeccable physique, but he has turned it down every time, preferring to avoid any potential public attention. History 'Pre-Sunset Bay' Childhood for Tommy was different to most people's childhoods, instead of growing up with a mother and a father, Tommy grew up with two fathers. One of them is his biological father, but Tommy doesn't want to know who, as they are both equally important to him. Tommy met his half-sister Aria when he was 12 and she immediately shut him down, but Tommy didn't stop thinking of her as his cool older sister and he still looked out for her the way any brother would for a sister, if only his feelings were returned. Until his arrival in Sunset Bay, Tommy lived a relatively quiet life, away from the media. He moved to Sunset Bay for college, and also to try and make amends with Aria. 'Sunset Bay' Tommy was immediately shut down by his sister, who still wanted nothing to do with him. However, due to their father, Tyler's insistance, Aria grudgingly invited Tommy to the Rogue opening. Which turned out to be a huge mistake as Tommy and Aria's boyfriend Ajay's sister, Ciara Rowland shared a kiss, each of them trying to annoy their sibling. After finding out that Ajay's ex-fiancé Katelyn Carson was pregnant, Tommy had an immediate dislike for Aria's new boyfrend and the two of them got into a scuffle at the gym, following which, Aria and Tommy made amends. Despite all of the family drama, Tommy found himself an other half, Joshua Sutherland who he was in a serious relationship with. Not long after exchanging "I love yous" however, Josh's work schedule got too busy and the two had to part ways, leaving Tommy heartbroken. One night after leaving his shift at Rogue, Tommy found old friend Adam Parker passed out outside and took him home to help clean him up. After finding out what happened to Adam, Tommy quickly offered him a place to stay. However, the two were massively attracted to each other, combined with the fact that Tommy was still geting over Josh, and that he and Adam were in such close proximity to each other, things broke down, and after an argument, Adam left. Tommy quickly struck up a friendship with Drew Spencer over their common "interests", what with Drew being Ajay's best friend, the two finally had someone to talk to about it. They also shared their feelings about their two potential "love interests" and late last year made a pact to have their love life sorted out by the new year. Neither of them did, however, and for a moment, it seemed like the two may end up together instead. 'Current Storyline' Following the death of acquaintance, Maxamillion MacArthur, Tommy realised that life was too short not to do what you wanted and asked Adam out on a date. Category:Current Characters